Chapter 1 :Wondering
by AkaiPandaCookie12
Summary: Tasuki is wandering around Konan thinking about the only woman he's ever been able to fall in love with


Chapter 1 

**Tasuki was wandering around the Konan Empire wondering about Miaka. He started thinking to himself _" What if she's not happy with him? What if he wasn't a great person like Miaka thought he was?"_ Things like that made Tasuki worry a little more than usual about Miaka. He still cared for her a lot if it wasn't obvious enough. He hasn't seen any of the other Suzaku member's since Miaka and Tamahome left. He stopped at a boulder and sat on it and looked up at the sky, he than sighed. " Chichiri where are ya buddy?" He than looked down at the ground and saw the tip of Chichiri's hat starts to come out of the ground. After a split second Chichiri was standing right in front of him. "CHICHIRI! HOW YA BEEN!" He yelled as he tackled Chichiri.**

**Chichiri fell on the ground in an Odd position from the tackle. "Ouch that HURT ya know". Tasuki slowly got up and looked at Chichiri. "Sorry about that I honestly." He realized what position he was in. He was on top of Chichiri with one of his legs in-between chichiri's. He blushed a bit and got off, he than stood up and held out a hand for Chichiri to get up. Chichiri blushed a bit more and took Tasuki's hand and got up. "How you been? Long time no see ya know." Chichiri asked. "Oh I've been fine but ya know I miss the others." Tasuki said as he let go of chichiri's hand. "Well I've got nothing to do so why don't we go to the palace and see if Emperor Hotohori is there. Maybe Nuriko ya know." Chichiri said as he took off his mask. "Alright." Tasuki said as he and Chichiri started walking.**

**About half way there Tasuki asked "Chichiri cant you just teleport us there?" Chichiri glanced at Tasuki "Yes. I never thought of that ya know." He pulled off his cape and threw it on the ground and he looked at Tasuki. "You first." Tasuki Jumped in and Than Chichiri. When they got out they were in Hotohori's bedroom. "Who is The…"Hotohori said as he sat up, but he never finished his sentence because he saw Chichiri and Tasuki. "Yo!" Tasuki said with a grin. "Hello Your majesty" Chichiri said with a bow. " Oh My fellow Suzaku companions. I have missed you both. It's been to long. Forgive me if I do not look my best. You see I just." Hotohori said before Tasuki cut him off. "Hotohori is Nuriko here? Oh and ya look…Beautiful…" "Oh Really you think so I mean. Nuriko is in his room taking a nap. You may both go and visit while I fix myself up." Hotohori said as he pushed the two out of his room. While they looked for Nuriko's room with the purple door tasuki started talking. "Hey chichiri it seems his highness is still the same don't ya think?" "Yes. He will always be the same I mean even if he's gotten a little older he's." he stopped talking as he saw Nuriko's purple door. "We should sneak in" he continued. "Alright." Tasuki said quietly. **

**They both snuck in and than tasuki slowly crept towards nuriko bed and tapped his shoulder. Nuriko than grabbed his wrist and threw him out the door. "Tasuki? I wasn't really asleep you know. I sensed you guys were coming so I told hotohori I was going to take a nap but that was a lie." He got up and flipped his short purple hair. " I MISSED YOU BOTH THOUGH!" He smiled and jumped up and hugged Chichiri and than glanced at Tasuki who was in the palace pond. "Hi Nuriko we missed you too." Chichiri said struggling to get free. Tasuki stood up and a little goldfish popped out of his hair. "Yes. We missed you Nuriko." He said sarcastically. Nuriko did not notice that Tasuki was being sarcastic and just smiled and giggled. "So what brings the sudden visit hmm Boys?" Nuriko said quite smug. **

**" We missed ya guys." Tasuki said as he climbed out of the pond and used Nuriko's dress in his room for a towel. "HEY! TASUKI! Who said you could use MY dress!" Nuriko yelled as he smacked the back of Tasuki's head causing him to slam into the wall. "Nuriko are you forgetting your STRENGTH! Your gonna kill Tasuki ya know." He said as ran over to him. "Sorry! Haha I guess I did kind of forgot. My bad haha" Nuriko said nervously.**

**After a couple of hours they all met in the dining room and waited for hotohori to come in. When he did he came in wearing his imperial gowns." Hello sorry to keep you all waiting but my beauty is precious to me." Everyone stared at him with an odd expression. "Um. His highness is beautiful whether or not you are fixed." Nuriko said with a warm smile. "Yes you are right. I am Beautiful. According to Miaka. Twenty four seven." Hotohori said with a warm smile. The servants than began to bring in the food. Tasuki requested Dumpling and he now had a whole platter piled with dumplings. "Holy cow. Thanks!" He said happily as he began to chow them down. After dinner everyone than separated and headed out to their on rooms. Close to midnight Tasuki snuck out of the palace hoping he wouldn't be noticed and he succeeded. He made it to the forest after he made it out of the city. He stood still for a quick minute and looked up at the sky. He saw a red light that started to get bigger every second. "Huh?" he said quietly but confused. "Suzaku's red light. Could it be Miaka?"**

**After he said that Miaka suddenly fell from the sky landing straight on top of him. " Ow. Miaka That Hurt!" He said sitting up. He stared at her for a quick second. "WAIT MIAKA!" He yelled. Miaka than woke up from her fall. She looked around recognizing the place than her eyes fell upon Tasuki. "Tasuki?" She said confused. "Miaka it is you." He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. She blushed after the kiss and she looked at him. "Where are the others?" She asked. "Back at the palace. I snuck out and I wasn't planning on going back but now that you're here. I'll stay." He smiled. She gently got off of Tasuki and stood up to brush herself off. She was wearing a little summer dress that was yellow and had white lace at the bottom. Her hair was down to her waist now and was in a half ponytail. Tasuki just gazed at Miaka as she brushed herself off. He was happy now that she was here. Than he thought, "_how did she get here_?" he stood up and brushed himself off and offered miaka a piggyback ride to the palace. She agreed and got on his back and they were off.**


End file.
